ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Revenge of Ben
YO YO YO! This is the second movie of EEO focusing on Ben Tennyson from a different timeline! Enjoy! Overview Albedo is back for revenge and accidentally killed Julie, now Ben will get his revenge against him... but is it worth it? Plot Plumbers Prison: 12.00PM (We zoom into the prison, past some prisoners sleeping including Vilgax and Bubble Helmet, then we see a black shadow in one of the prisons working on something) ???: They can take my Ultimatrix, they can take my reputation, (screws in some bolts) but no one will stop me from getting my vengence on Ben Tennyson (puts in a core which seems like the Omniitrix, and then it turns red) I, Albedo, swears! (The Ultimatrix beeps 3 times in bright red and dark) Ultimatrix: Power only 5 percent, only stable for 3 minutes Albedo: It will do. (Albedo then starts running towards the prison door and than a red flash occured, we look at the front of his prison door and see a small explosion, after that a ship with red lines on it flies out of it) Psyphon, waking up: Huh, what's that? (Suddenly we switch to a scene with Rook sleeping in his room of the base, the lights start flashing red and making noises) Warning, warning, prisoner escaped, warning, waning, prisoner escaped. (Some Plumbers and Max can be seen running through the door) Max: Don't just stand there Rook, get into action! (runs off) Rook: Understood, Magister Tennyson. (Rook gets his Proto Tool from his bed and runs) Plumbers Base: 12.10PM (we see Albedo reverting from Upgrade) Albedo: Might be short, but pleasant timing. (he looks around for an exit until Max jumps out) Max: Freeze Albedo! Your surrounded. (five Plumbers and Rook pointed their blasters at Albedo) Rook: Put your hands up, and we shall not shoot. (Albedo puts his hands up, with a grin a red flash occured, transforming him into Four Arms) Negative Four Arms: I'm all armed! Four armed! (Four Arms jumps and punches two plumbers, while hitting two more and smashing their weopons, Rook was then running towards Albedo but was punch twice in the stomach) Max: NO! (shoots his blaster at Albedo) Negative Four Arms, smiling: You seriously think that some puny blasts will hurt me?! (punches Max in the face, knocking him out, Rook was then trying to reach his plumbers badge on the ground to call Ben but it was stepped on and broke by Negative Four Arms' foot) not so fast! (punches Rook) Rook: Err... No... End Scene Ben's House: 7. 30 AM (Ben is sleeping on his bed, getting bugged by his dream) Ben: Argh... (In Ben's dream, we see Ben fighting some Forever Khights as Humungosaur, he gets one and throws it on another, suddenly a whole mobe of Zombie Clowns start attacking him, and one of them turned into a huge Albedo with a khife in his right hand, while on his left is Julie) Humungosaur: Ahhh... So, many, clowns! Wait... JULIE! (Dream Albedo stabs Julie and drops her on the ground, with red blood coming out of her stomach, Humungosaur then screams and punches all the Zombie Clowns, turning them into dust, he runs to Julie and reverts) Ben: Julie! No! (Julie's head which is also bleeding creepily turns to look at Ben) Julie: Why didn't you save me Ben... Why? Ben: I was... (Suddenly a lot of Julie heads start surrounding Ben saying what Dream Julie last said and Ben was turning around in circles as he is going into the mouth of a huge Albedo head laughing evilly) Ben: NOO!!! (wakes up) Wow! It was just a nightmare... (looks at the clock) MAN I'M LATE! (The scene switches too the outside of Ben's house, Ben suddenly dashing out for the bus) Ben: Wait! Hmm... (transforms into Astrodactyl) SQUAWK! I will be there in two shakes of a shark's tail! (flies off in a remarkably fast speed) School Class Room: 8. 00 AM (The teaching was teaching the students about math until suddenly Ben came in as Astrodactyl and reverts) Teacher: Your late Benjamin... AGAIN! Ben: It was not my fault! I was sleeping... To Be Countinued... Category:Movies Category:TV-PG Category:Echoson's Stuff